Sobre primeiras vezes e cicatrizes
by Tory Ster
Summary: Sirius e Remus estão sozinhos no dormitório da Grifinória, e o animago deseja ardentemente distrair o namorado dos estudos. Sirem, slash.


**Nome: **Sobre primeiras vezes e cicatrizes

**Baseado em:** Harry Potter

**Censura: **M

**Ship:** Sirius Black x Remus Lupin

**Avisos:** Slash.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria muito legal.

**N/A:** Hey there! Mais uma fic minha de HP por aqui, desta vez sobre um casal que eu amo de paixão: Sirius e Remus. Primeira fic minha no site com lemon, espero que gostem.

* * *

James estava em um de seus muitos treinos de quadribol, e Peter estava assistindo-o. O que deixava apenas Sirius e Remus no dormitório. Remus sentado em sua cama, lendo concentrado um livro que parecia ser muito chato sobre as primeiras convenções internacionais de bruxos. Sirius estava sentado em sua própria cama, tentando entender como Remus aguentava ficar lendo aquilo, quando seu namorado estava na cama ao lado e o dormitório estava totalmente vazio, com a exceção dos dois.

Sirius resolveu que seria uma boa ideia lembrar Remus deste fato.

"Moony", o chamou, baixinho, não recebendo nem sequer uma respiração como resposta. Era como se Remus estivesse sozinho no quarto. "Moooony", tentou mais uma vez, adicionando um tom um pouco meloso à voz. Nem ao menos uma olhadinha. "_Moooooooonny"_, chamou um pouco mais alto e, ok, agora Remus dera uma olhadinha de canto, mas sua expressão facial de nada se alterara. "MOONY!" e desta vez o licantropo perdeu a paciência, fechando o livro num estrondo e olhando para Sirius com irritação.

"Olha aqui, Sirius, eu espero que o que quer que você tenha pra falar seja importante, porque eu preciso terminar este livro ainda hoje para que amanhã eu comece o trabalho que o Sr. Binns pediu, e ele pediu 20 centímetros de um pergaminho sobre isso, e a não ser que você queira fazer o trabalho por si mesmo, o que eu sei que você não quer, eu sugiro que –"

Mas não conseguiu terminar seu imenso discurso, porque Sirius estava sentado em sua cama, a poucos centímetros de distância de si, com aqueles imensos olhos cinzas dotados de uma expressão arrasada. Remus suspirou.

"Diga, Padfoot."

Sirius deitou a cabeça no colo de Remus, aquele olhar de – e vejam a ironia nisso – cachorrinho que caiu da mudança cravado em seus olhos cinzas, e ele ficou um momento sem falar. Até que, por fim, suspirou.

"Eu estou _carente."_

E Remus se controlou mentalmente para não estrangular o adorável animago deitado em seu colo, porque sabia que aquilo era manha e odiava quando Sirius fazia manha – o que ele não podia admitir, obviamente, é que odiava porque Sirius manhoso era a coisa mais adorável do planeta.

"Sirius. Eu preciso _mesmo_ terminar este livro hoje. Quem sabe mais tarde?" Remus tentou, respirando fundo.

"Mas mais tarde o James e o Peter vão estar aqui, e nós teremos que ser discretos e não fazer barulho," e neste momento Sirius abriu seu melhor sorriso pervertido. "E eu _quero _fazer barulho."

Remus fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, fazendo o possível para não corar, em vão. Sirius sempre tinha esse efeito nele, o deixando envergonhado e bobo e rindo à toa. Ele devia estar mesmo muito apaixonado.

"Agora não" disse, como num veredicto, e voltou a atenção para seu livro. Naquele momento, Sirius percebeu que não adiantaria nada tentar convencê-lo por palavras. Mas não fazia mal. Ele tinha outros meios.

Remus sempre se sentava no meio da cama, o que facilitou para Sirius sentar-se atrás do rapaz, com as pernas em volta de Remus, e as costas do licantropo encostadas no peito do moreno. Sirius passou seus braços pela cintura de Remus, o abraçando, e passou a beijar a curva de seu pescoço, bem naquele ponto entre o ombro e o pescoço, aquele ponto que deixava o rapaz louco.

E Sirius, satisfeito, ouviu um suspiro vindo do outro, mas ainda meio controlado. O animago passou a morder e chupar aquele pedaço de pele sensível, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam o tórax e a barriga de Remus, subindo e descendo. A respiração do monitor começou a ficar irregular.

E então o Black deu o que seria o xeque-mate, a mão saindo da barriga e indo para a nuca do garoto, agarrando seu cabelo e puxando para trás, os lábios de Sirius roçando contra outro ponto sensível de Remus, este localizado atrás da orelha.

Foi o suficiente para que Lupin largasse o livro de lado e se virasse para Sirius, se sentando em seu colo, de frente para ele, e atacando seus lábios com desejo e impaciência, agarrando seus cabelos compridos com tanta força que poderia ser considerado doloroso, se não o desse tanto prazer. Eles se beijaram com intensidade, até certa fúria, as línguas se buscando desesperadas, os dentes cerrando os lábios alheios, os suspiros saindo entrecortados pelas bocas ocupadas uma com a outra.

Porém, quando Sirius ameaçou arrancar a blusa de Remus, segurando sua barra, o licantropo o afastou, ofegante.

"Sirius, não."

Era assim desde que os dois haviam começado a namorar, meses antes. Os amassos aconteciam deliciosamente até um ponto, até o ponto onde Sirius ameaçava tirar as roupas de Remus, aí ele se encolhia, com vergonha, e pedia para parar. O animago até conseguira algumas noites divertidas onde só ele tirara a roupa, mas ele queria mais do que isso. Queria aquele garoto teimoso, inteligente e tímido por _inteiro._

"Moony… por que nós não tentamos só hoje? É sério, eu não sei por que você se nega tanto a tirar as roupas na minha frente."

Remus corou, desviando o olhar e se encolhendo no canto oposto da cama. Respirou fundo, provavelmente pensando em algo para dizer. O silêncio pairou entre os dois.

"Não haja como se não soubesse o porquê." Ele disse, por fim.

"Remus", Sirius o chamou, pela primeira vez em muito tempo o chamando pelo nome "Tudo isso ainda por causa das cicatrizes? Eu não vejo sentido."

"Elas são horríveis", Remus retrucou. "Se você vê-las… se vê-las como são feias… você não vai mais me querer."

E, naquele momento, Sirius sentiu raiva. Sentiu raiva pelo julgamento que Remus fazia dele, o tomando por um garotinho fútil e superficial.

"Por quem você me toma, Remus Lupin?", Sirius perguntou, se sentindo ultrajado. "Por algum idiota que só está com você por causa da sua aparência? E não nego que você seja lindo porque, por Merlin, você é, mas não estou com você por causa disso. Vai muito além."

O licantropo revirou os olhos.

"Acredite, Sirius, você não quer vê-las. Sei que você gosta de mim apesar de eu ser quem eu sou, e tudo isso, mas elas –"

"Moony, vou te pedir uma coisa com todo o amor do mundo", Sirius o interrompeu. "Cale a boca. Não te acho lindo _apesar _das cicatrizes. Não gosto de você _apesar _do seu problema peludo. Gosto de você _por causa _disso. E antes que você saia correndo com uma expressão de horror no rosto, me tomando por algum maníaco por caninos, me deixe explicar: são as cicatrizes que fazem você ser quem é. São elas que te tornam este Remus Lupin na minha frente. Se você não as tivesse, seria uma pessoa diferente. Eu passei todos esses anos da minha vida treinando para ser um animago porque eu quero estar com você em todos os momentos. _Todos._ Porque eu amo você por inteiro, por mais que essa sua autoestima baixa e essa sua síndrome de inferioridade não te deixem enxergar. Eu _quero _você, com cicatrizes e uivos. _Quero, preciso._"

Ao Sirius terminar de falar, instaurou-se um silêncio no dormitório. Ficaram assim por mais ou menos uns 5 minutos, até Remus respirar fundo, se levantar e ficar de frente para Sirius, de pé ao lado da cama. Seus olhos pareciam confusos e tristes, mas havia uma determinação neles. O garoto, devagar, tirou a própria camisa. Tomou mais um pouco de coragem, e tirou a calça, ficando só de cueca na frente de Sirius.

O animago percorreu aquele corpo magro com os olhos, gravando cada pedaço de pele em sua mente. Pele esta muito clara, quase translúcida, cortada de cima a baixo por cicatrizes terríveis. No peito, nos braços, nas pernas, nas costas.

Mas, estranhamente, combinavam com ele. Porque seu corpo era magro, mas também era forte. Porque as cicatrizes quebravam aquela aparência delicada, mostrando que, por trás do garoto frágil que Remus parecia ser, havia um homem forte. Sirius sentiu suas calças ficarem significativamente mais apertadas.

"Vai ser, tipo, muito estranho se eu disser que nunca estive tão excitado antes?" Sirius perguntou, engolindo em seco e deixando Remus incrivelmente corado. O Black sorriu, com toda a sua afeição estampada no rosto, e se levantou, indo até Remus e ficando de frente para ele.

Devagar, desabotoou a própria camisa e deixou-a cair no chão. Desabotoou as calças e deixou-as escorregarem por suas pernas, logo ficando tão vestido quanto Lupin. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo, sem se tocarem, apenas sentindo os corações acelerados para o que estava por vir.

Por fim, foi Remus quem tomou a iniciativa, o que era exatamente o que Sirius queria. O rapaz aproximou seu rosto do de Sirius e o beijou devagar, com calma, a mão pousada no rosto do outro. Um toque gentil, delicado, hesitante. E tudo o que Sirius precisava para tomar a dianteira.

O animago enlaçou a cintura de Lupin com os braços e o beijou com ternura e intensidade. Pediu passagem com a língua, a qual foi prontamente cedida, e experimentou daquela boca doce como se fosse a primeira vez. As mãos de Remus subiam pelos braços fortes de Sirius até seu pescoço e depois desciam, para retomar o mesmo caminho de antes, e logo o mais alto também passou a se mexer. As mãos, antes na cintura do licantropo, passaram a acariciar suas costas, seus braços, e causaram um gemido de surpresa e satisfação em Remus quando apertaram sua bunda. Sirius não pôde se impedir de sorrir.

Foi direcionando o mais baixo para a própria cama, sem deixar de beijá-lo, até deitá-lo gentilmente sobre a superfície macia. Interrompeu o beijo por um momento e ficou olhando para aqueles adoráveis olhos castanhos, sentindo tanta afeição, tanto _amor_ por aquele rapaz tão frágil e tão forte, que ele sentiu como se pudesse explodir.

"Por que me olha tanto?", Remus perguntou, constrangido. Sirius sorriu. Não seu habitual sorriso sedutor, nem seu sorriso maroto, mas um sorriso doce.

"Porque você é lindo."

E voltou a beijá-lo. Devagar, desceu os beijos por seu pescoço, ombro e peito, chegando até o mamilo esquerdo e o lambendo devagar, fazendo Remus suspirar. Gostando da reação do garoto ao seu toque, mordeu o mesmo mamilo de leve, o chupando bem devagar, até que Remus gemesse. Só então desceu a trilha de beijos e lambidas, passando por sua barriga até sua virilha. A mão de Sirius acariciou de leve o membro de Lupin, que já estava duro e ereto, e ouviu o garoto dar um gemido longo. Olhou para o rosto dele, um sorriso discreto de lado, como se dissesse que está tudo bem, e abaixou a cueca dele, devagar, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava a própria.

Remus pareceu um tanto constrangido, e chegou a corar, retraindo o corpo e se escondendo. Mas Sirius voltou a beijar seus lábios, delicadamente, acariciando seu rosto.

"Ei", o chamou, com carinho. "Está tudo bem. Não precisa ter vergonha. Eu te amo."

O Black viu um sorriso tímido aparecer no rosto do namorado.

"Eu também te amo."

E, com isso, Sirius voltou a descer sobre o corpo do outro, sua mente nublada pelo fato de, enfim, ter o corpo nu de Remus abaixo do seu, tão belo e tão _puro,_ e o animago chegou à conclusão de que nunca sentira tanto desejo por alguém antes.

"Fique olhando para mim, ok?", pediu, o rosto a centímetros do membro de Remus.

"Por quê?" o garoto perguntou, confuso. Sirius sorriu.

"Porque eu quero ver seu rosto."

E lambeu o comprimento do membro de Remus devagar, vendo o rapaz revirar os olhos de prazer. Deu uma mordida de leve na cabeça do membro, e ouviu um rosnado baixo, vindo do fundo da garganta de Lupin. E só então o abocanhou por inteiro, o chupando e lambendo devagar. As mãos de Lupin foram para os cabelos de Sirius, os agarrando com força, inconscientemente empurrando sua cabeça ainda mais para perto, gemendo coisas ininteligíveis. Remus sentiu que estava chegando ao ápice e tentou avisar.

"Pad… se afaste, eu vou…", mas tudo o que Sirius fez foi chupá-lo com ainda mais vivacidade, até que o garoto explodisse em sua boca, acompanhado por Remus gritando seu nome.

Engoliu e sorriu para ele, o beijando ternamente. Remus achou que seria estranho sentir seu próprio gosto, mas não foi. Na boca de Sirius, o beijando daquela maneira terna e sensual, foi quase gostoso.

"Moony… eu quero, eu _preciso…_", murmurou, e Remus pareceu entender, pois assentiu devagar e, depois de beijá-lo, se virou de costas, ficando de quatro.

"Só… vá devagar, ok?" Lupin murmurou, e o medo em sua voz era audível. Mesmo contra a vontade, Sirius disse:

"Se você não quiser, não precisamos –"

"Eu _quero_", o licantropo garantiu, e Sirius não pôde deixar de sorrir. Assentiu devagar, olhando com afeição para o objeto de todo o seu amor e desejo. Pegou sua varinha e, a posicionando na entrada de Remus, murmurou um feitiço de lubrificação. O rapaz se arrepiou e assustou. "O que foi isso?"

Sirius deu uma risadinha baixa, achando graça.

"Algo para deixar as coisas mais fáceis para você", garantiu, penetrando um dedo em Remus, devagar. Viu o garoto arquear as costas e suprimir um gemido, e passou a beijar as costas de Lupin com carinho, enquanto movimentava o dedo devagar e, aos poucos, com mais intensidade. Quando o licantropo parecia ter se acostumado, Sirius inseriu um segundo dedo, e ouviu um palavrão baixinho, murmurado por Remus. Passou a masturbar o rapaz, enquanto inseria um terceiro dedo e, aos poucos, os gemidos de Remus passaram de dor para prazer.

"Está pronto?" perguntou para o rapaz, que assentiu, enfaticamente. Então retirou os dedos e, devagar, o penetrou.

Lupin agarrou os lençóis com força, fazendo todo o esforço do mundo para não gritar. Black esperou que o outro se acostumasse com sua presença dentro dele, o que de fato foi acontecendo aos poucos, até que o licantropo mexeu os quadris, incentivando Sirius a continuar. O rapaz entrou completamente dentro de Remus, que arqueou as costas, xingando alto. Por mais que estivesse enlouquecendo, Sirius ficou um tempo parado, para que Remus se acostumasse. E, quando aconteceu, passou a se movimentar, devagar.

Lupin não podia imaginar que seria tão bom.

"Ah, Pad…" murmurou, e Sirius foi aumentando a velocidade das estocadas, a mente enevoada e a visão esbranquiçada. Continuou a masturbar Lupin, com cada vez mais intensidade, na mesma velocidade em que o estocava, e beijava aquelas costas flageladas com cicatrizes, e tudo o que ouvia era sua respiração entrecortada, e os gemidos suplicantes de seu namorado por _mais,_ e foi ficando torturante para respirar, e ele sentiu todos os seus sentidos entrarem em conflito quando gozou dentro de Lupin, relaxando.

Ao sentir Sirius se derramar dentro de si, Remus acabou gozando novamente, e os dois relaxaram na cama, deitados um sobre o outro. Com relutância, Black saiu de Remus, e deitou ao lado do rapaz, olhando para seu rosto corado e cansado.

Ficaram por um momento em silêncio, as respirações ofegantes se misturando. Quem quebrou o silêncio foi o animago.

"E então?", perguntou, a voz dotada de um nervosismo fofo. Lupin sorriu, cansado, os doces olhos castanhos brilhando de felicidade.

"Foi… perfeito."

Sirius sorriu, satisfeito, o abraçando pela cintura e o trazendo para perto. E os dois adormeceram daquele jeito, nus, suados e exaustos, certos de que, com aquele momento, o amor que sentiam um pelo outro só aumentara.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí, o que acharam? Se quiserem deixar reviews, fiquem à vontade :3


End file.
